inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oozora Hiro
OMG Hiro has a page on this wikia? Thats weird but cool at the same time! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Where to find What do you do once you've inputted a password for him? It worked, but I don't know where to find him.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 13:32, April 20, 2013 (UTC) At the fourth floor of Raimon's main building at the right side~ There is the community master for all the password characters~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 13:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! Now I can get him and Mecha Endou!! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 13:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for asking many questions, but what is his third requirement? XD (I already have the first two) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 13:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) It is a topic but I have no idea where you can get it~ You are already done with the game?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Nope XD I'm currently at the last fight with Perfect Cascade in the Jurassic era, but they're really hard to beat so I'm training my team! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 14:40, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Good Luck~! And sorry about the topic but mostly I have the topic already all since I am talking to all the people I see XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 14:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and it's okay! Atleast I know it is a topic now! Yeah that's what I try to do, but I guess I forget XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 14:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I could look up where to get the topic later today, if you don't mind^^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:51, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't mind at all! :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 14:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm I decided to look it up right away xD It seems like you can get his topic somewhere around the hospital in Cotarl (Daisuke's place). Just talk to everyone in that time, it's not such a big area, and you should have the topic ;) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh, Thank you Ash!!! Also thanks Lord for your hep! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 14:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, I don't think it is there? I've talked to everyone, and have gotten 2 Topics but they're not it.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 15:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Have you also tried in the hospital~? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:24, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yep, everywhere! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 15:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait let me have another look then.. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) No...it's definitely in Cotarl. You should get it by talking to someone in front of the hospital OR in the hospital itself.. (The things I find is "Tongattoru Republic", which is the Daisuke's place. The exact place is "Pre-hospital"..) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:35, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... do you have to complete Raimei to get him? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 15:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, when you think of it, it's IMPOSSIBLE that you have his 1st 2 requirements? His 2nd requirement is an LBX Magazine, which you obtain after battling Destructchers...so you can't have it yet :$ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 15:39, April 20, 2013 (UTC) LOL really? It say's I have the LBX magazine, I think... well it shows the picture of it and says LBX so yeah. I don't know how that worked out XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 15:41, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You probably don't have it yet. You have an item when the words are white..and I don't really know how to explain xD I guess you'll find out later, but you don't have the LBX Magazine yet^^ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Keeper Well I didn't expect this.. O__o Since when did Hiro became a Goalkeeper... O__o [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC)